GTA Online: Arena War
Arena War is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 11th, 2018. Description GTA Online: Arena War introduces Arena War missions, available to play inside the Maze Bank Arena. The missions focus around large arena setups with props, terrain and stunts. A huge selection of vehicles is present, including special variants of each, and a large amount of modifications available to apply to each variant. The Arena War missions are commentated by Alan Jerome. Content Features A new Arena War website that allows the player to purchase a dedicated workshop, as well as upgradeable and battle-ready vehicles. ;Arena War Series A series of PvP game modes (some of which are classed as Adversary Modes), taking place in the Maze Bank Arena and prepped with various traps and devices to use (drones and gun turrets): *Flag War *Games Masters *Here Come The Monsters *Hot Bomb *Carnage *Wreck It *Tag Team Additional modes added during the weekly events: *Buzzer Beater *Bomb Ball Participating in one of the modes mentioned above gives the player Arena Points (AP), a separate experience system that grants unique perks, such as special modifications and trade prices for the vehicles featured in the update. Arena War Wheel, where a player can win one of the available prizes, ranging from Money and RP to AP and Free Spins. ;RC Bandito Races 8 RC Bandito Races added in the RC Bandito Week event: *RC - Air Traffic Control *RC - All Downhill From Here *RC - Beach Please *RC - Docking Around *RC - Go for 'broke *RC - Paleto Bae *RC - Tee'd Off *RC - Trailer Park Dash 7 additional RC Bandito Races added in the RC Bandito Races Week event: *RC - Arena Tour *RC - Cargo Chaos *RC - Mirror Image *RC - Pierless *RC - Tour of Duty *RC - Tourist Trail *RC - Water Pressure ;Simeon’s Premium Deluxe Repo Work 3 Premium Deluxe Repo Work missions added in the Premium Deluxe Repo Work Week event: *Repo - Blow Up IV *Repo - Sasquashed *Repo - Under the Hammer Weapons *Vehicles from this update now can have Proximity Mines of various types, being the Kinetic, Spikes, EMP, Slick and Sticky. *Three new futuristic weapons have been introduced, each of them released during event weeks. Vehicles This update adds a total of 46 individual vehicles: *12 vehicles with three individual "Apocalypse", "Future Shock" or "Nightmare" variants. **1 of which has a standard variant from this DLC. *1 controllable RC car, formerly cut from Grand Theft Auto V. Several existing or GTA V-exclusive vehicles are made available to unlock as Pegasus vehicles by increasing Skill Level or Sponsorship Tier: *Skill Level 20: Go Go Monkey Blista *Sponsorship Tier 25: Taxi *Sponsorship Tier 50: Dozer *Sponsorship Tier 75: Clown Van *Sponsorship Tier 100: Trashmaster *Sponsorship Tier 200: Barracks Semi *Sponsorship Tier 300: Mixer *Sponsorship Tier 500: Space Docker *Sponsorship Tier 1000: Tractor Changes *The Shamal now has its liveries restored, also fixing other related issues (livery options at Elitás Travel and livery script in the mission Caida Libre). *Vehicles requested through Pegasus or Lester’s services are now free of charge, this change was due to an exploit that refunded more money than what was originally spent. *Previously released vehicles with scoops, such as the RCV, have been buffed, they can now shunt and push other vehicles with ease. *The personal production variants of the Jobuilt Phantom Wedge and BF Ramp Buggy have been buffed, and will no longer take damage from ramping or plowing other vehicles. *A speed glitch with the Pegassi Oppressor Mk II has been patched. **Furthermore, the vehicle’s top speed and hovering speed has been buffed. *The cooldown timer for requesting a personal vehicle has been reduced from 5 minutes to 2 minutes. *Pegasus’ delivery menu is now split into pages, this was due to a menu bug that occurred when selecting an option that was 102 items down the list. *Vehicles in the Muscle category can now perform wheelies. This is a general change, meaning it can be done in story mode as well. *The B-11 Strikeforce now has a custom icon, it previously used a standard plane icon despite having a custom icon within the game files. *Los Santos Underground Radio is now available in Story Mode. *The Homing Missiles on the Buckingham Akula have been fixed. Discounts & Bonuses 11/12/18= *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Annis & Bravado T-Shirts. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War Adversary Modes. *Discouns on selected items: **Mk II Weapon Upgrades & Customization – 35% off **Luxury Finishes – 25% off **MG & Combat MG – 25% off **Snipers – 25% off **SMGs – 25% off **Shotguns – 25% off **Pistols – 25% off **Explosives & Throwables – 25% off **Body Armor – 25% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - High Flier (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Route 68 |-| 18/12/18= *The Pegassi Toros is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $498,000. *A new Arena War Adversary Mode, Buzzer Beater, is now available. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Pegassi & Vapid T-Shirts. *All discounts and GTA$ & RP bonuses lasted until December 24, 2018: **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Arena War Adversary Modes. **Discounts on selected vehicles: ***Benefactor Terrorbyte - 30% off ***Mobile Operations Center - 30% off ***BF Dune FAV - 35% off ***Grotti Turismo R - 30% off ***Grotti Cheetah - 30% off ***Obey Omnis - 30% off ***Invetero Coquette Classic - 30% off ***Vapid Ellie - 30% off ***Pegassi Tempesta - 45% off ***Dewbauchee Specter - 30% off ***Truffade Adder - 40% off ***Överflöd Entity XF - 35% off ***Declasse Drift Tampa - 40% off ***B-11 Strikeforce - 30% off ***Jobuilt P-996 LAZER - 30% off ***Maibatsu Frogger - 40% off **30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: ***Benny's Upgrades *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Storm Drain (locked to Blazer Aqua) **Time Trial - LSIA |-| 24/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday bonuses: **Black and White Bones Festive Sweater **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor |-| 25/12/18= *The Vapid Clique is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $909,000. *A new Arena War Adversary Mode, Bomb Ball, was made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War Adversary Modes, until January 14, 2018. *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Vapid Clique **Up-n-Atomizer **Slasher Festive Sweater **5 Festive Liveries for the Chernobog **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **25 Sticky Bombs **25 Grenades **5 Proximity Mines **5 Molotov Cocktails *All other discounts and GTA$ & RP bonuses lasted until January 7, 2019: **Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Grotti & Weeny T-Shirts. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Client Jobs. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Biker Contract Missions. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Gunrunning Sales. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Special Cargo Sales. **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Smuggler's Run Cargo Sales. **Double GTA$ rewards on Nightclub income. **Double GTA$ for Bodyguard and Associate Salaries. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***BF Dune FAV ***Bravado Half-track ***Declasse Weaponized Tampa ***HVY APC ***HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom ***HVY Nightshark ***Karin Technical Custom ***Ocelot Ardent ***Pegassi Oppressor ***Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer ***Buckingham Alpha-Z1 ***Buckingham Howard NX-25 ***Buckingham Pyro ***FH-1 Hunter ***JoBuilt P-996 Lazer ***LF-22 Starling ***Mammoth Mogul ***Mammoth Tula ***Nagasaki Havok ***Nagasaki Ultralight ***P-45 Nokota ***RM-10 Bombushka ***V-65 Molotok ***Western Company Rogue ***Western Company Seabreeze **Discounts on selected properties: ***Bunkers - 35% off ***Hangars - 50% off ***Mobile Operations Center - 35% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Wall Climb (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Calafia Way |-| 26/12/18= *The Grotti Itali GTO is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,965,000. *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Blue Bleeder Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Mammoth Avenger |-| 27/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Green Slaying Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the HVY Barrage |-| 28/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Hail Santa Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the HVY APC **One free purchase of the Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper |-| 29/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Blue Cluckin' Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Buckingham Akula |-| 30/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Merry Sprunkmas Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Pfister Comet Safari |-| 31/12/18= *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Black & Red Bones Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Pegassi Oppressor **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor **One free purchase of the HVY Insurgent Pick-Up |-| 01/01/19= *The Up-n-Atomizer can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation for $399,000. *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Red Bones Festive Sweater **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Atmosphere (locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial - Vinewood Bowl |-| 08/01/19= *The Unholy Hellbringer and Widowmaker can now be purchased from Ammu-Nation, for $449,000 and $499,000, respectively. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War Adversary Modes. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Hasta La Vista, Vehicle Vendetta, and The Vespucci Job Adversary Modes. *Double GTA$ in Biker Business Sell Missions. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Dewbauchee Vagner - 30% off **Grotti X80 Proto - 35% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 30% off **Pegassi Zentorno - 30% off **Weeny Issi Classic - 35% off **Nagasaki Shotaro - 35% off **Mammoth Avenger - 35% off **Mammoth Hydra - 35% off **Mammoth Thruster - 30% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Biker Businesses - 35% off **Facilities - 30% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - The Wave (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Power Station |-| 15/01/19= *The Declasse Tulip is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $718,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Declasse Girl T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Smuggler's Run Sell Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Dawn Raid, Overtime Rumble, Power Mad, and Tiny Racers Adversary Modes. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Enus Stafford - 30% off **HVY Menacer - 25% off **Ocelot Swinger - 30% off **Överflöd Autarch - 35% off **Pegassi Tezeract - 30% off **B-11 Strikeforce - 25% off **LF-22 Starling - 35% off **Nagasaki Havok - 35% off *40% discounts on selected properties: **Hangars *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - The Kraken (locked to Stromberg) **Time Trial - Raton Canyon |-| 22/01/19= *The Benefactor Schlagen GT is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,300,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Benefactor T-Shirt. *50% bonus GTA$ on Import/Export Missions. *Double GTA$ rewards on Special Cargo Sales. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Hunting Pack (Remix) and Keep the Pace Adversary Modes. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Declasse Scramjet - 30% off **Dinka Jester Classic - 30% off **HVY Chernobog - 35% off **Överflöd Tyrant - 30% off **TM-02 Khanjali - 35% off **Vapid Flash GT - 30% off **Volatol - 35% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Executive Offices - 30% off **Warehouses - 40% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Raton (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Down Chiliad |-| 29/01/19= *The RC Bandito is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,590,000. *8 RC Bandito Races are made available. *Players who logged in each weekend in February were awarded GTA$250K, up to GTA$1M. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in RC Bandito Races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Rockstar-Created Stunt Races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Running Back (Remix) Adversary Mode. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Bravado Apocalypse Sasquatch/Future Shock Sasquatch/Nightmare Sasquatch - 30% off **Declasse Hotring Sabre - 35% off **Ocelot Pariah - 30% off **Ocelot Swinger - 30% off **Överflöd Tyrant - 30% off **Pegassi Tezeract - 30% off **Vapid Hustler - 30% off **Weeny Apocalypse Issi/Future Shock Issi/Nightmare Issi - 30% off **FH-1 Hunter - 35% off **Mammoth Hydra - 35% off **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper - 35% off *30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Arena Boost Upgrades **Brakes & Handling (Vehicles & Aircraft) – 30% off **Engines (Vehicles & Aircraft) **Suspension *30% discounts on selected properties: **Arena Workshop Mechanics *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Vinewood Air Tours (locked to Thruster) **Time Trial - Del Perro Pier |-| 07/02/19= *The Schyster Deviant is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $512,000. *Players who logged in each weekend in February were awarded GTA$250K, up to GTA$1M. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Schyster T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in RC Bandito Races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Trading Places (Remix) Adversary Mode. *Nightclub Management Missions give double Popularity. *Double GTA$ from Nightclub popularity. *Successfully delivered Business Battle Crates have a chance of awarding the player GTA$50K and a rare T-Shirt from either a vehicle manufacturer or After Hours DJs. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Annis ZR380 - 25% off **Benefactor Terrorbyte - 35% off **Benefactor Terrorbyte renovations - 30% off **HVY Menacer - 35% off **Maibatsu Mule Custom - 30% off **MTL Apocalypse Cerberus/Future Shock Cerberus/Nightmare Cerberus - 25% off **MTL Pounder Custom - 30% off **Pegassi Oppressor Mk II - 25% off **B-11 Strikeforce - 35% off *30% discounts on selected properties: **Nightclubs & Nightclub renovations **Nightclub Garages **Nightclub Warehouses **Nightclub DJs *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Trench III (locked to Motorbikes) **Time Trial - Observatory |-| 14/02/19= *The Declasse Vamos is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $596,000. *Players who logged in each weekend in February were awarded GTA$250K, up to GTA$1M. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Declasse Logo T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ rewards for Gunrunning Sell Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Hardest Target, Till Death Do Us Part, Trap Door, and Siege Mentality Adversary Modes. *30% discounts on all Valentine's Day Content. *30% discounts on selected vehicles: **BF Dune FAV **Bravado Half-track **Declasse Weaponized Tampa **HVY APC **HVY Nightshark **Ocelot Ardent **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer **Pegassi Oppressor *40% discounts on selected properties: **Bunkers **Mobile Operations Center *Discounts on selected items: **Ballistic Equipment - 30% off **Mk II Weapon upgrades - 40% off **All Weapons from Ammu-Nation - 30% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Stadium Flyover (locked to Deluxo) **Time Trial - Great Ocean Highway |-| 21/02/19= *The Principe Deveste Eight is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,795,000. *Players who logged in each weekend in February were awarded GTA$250K, up to GTA$1M. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Principe Black T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War Adversary Modes. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Doomsday Heist finales. *30% discounts on selected vehicles: **HVY Barrage **HVY Chernobog **Imponte Deluxo **Mammoth Thruster **Ocelot Stromberg **RCV **TM-02 Khanjali **Buckingham Akula **JoBuilt P-996 LAZER **Mammoth Avenger **Volatol *Discounts on selected properties: **Facilities & Facility renovations - 30% off **Hangars - 40% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Green Machine (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Mount Gordo |-| 28/02/19= *7 new RC Bandito Races are made available. *Players who logged in each weekend in February were awarded GTA$250K, up to GTA$1M. *The Arena War Creator is now available in GTA Online. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in RC Bandito Races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Contact Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Rockstar-Created Stunt Races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Hunting Pack (Remix) Adversary Mode. *Bodyguard and Associate salaries are doubled. *Successfully delivered Business Battle Crates have a chance of awarding the player GTA$50K and a rare radio station- or manufacturer-branded T-Shirt. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Annis Elegy Retro Custom - 35% off **Declasse Apocalypse Brutus/Future Shock Brutus/Nightmare Brutus - 30% off **HVY Apocalypse Scarab/Future Shock Scarab/Nightmare Scarab - 30% off **Mobile Operations Center - 30% off **Överflöd Entity XXR - 35% off **Pegassi Tempesta - 35% off **Vapid Apocalypse Imperator/Future Shock Imperator/Nightmare Imperator - 30% off **Mammoth Avenger - 30% off *30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Arena Bodyworks - Blades, Spikes & Rollcages **Arena Boosts **Arena Vehicle Armor Plating **Arena Vehicle Vertical Jump **Arena Vehicle Weapons **Brakes & Handling (land and aircraft) **Bullet Proof Tires **Hoods **Neons **Skirts **Spoilers **Turbo *30% discounts on selected properties: **Arena Mechanic **Arena Workshops **Bunkers **Hangars **Nightclubs **Offices **Special Cargo Warehouses *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Into the Dam (locked to Blazer Aqua) **Time Trial - End to End |-| 07/03/10= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Blue & Red Class of '98 T-Shirts. *Players who have already added 2-step verification to their Social Club account or have done so during this event week were awarded GTA$500K. *Double GTA$ rewards on Smuggler's Run Cargo Sales. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Stockpile Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Air Force Zero, G-Rating, and Top Fun series of missions. *40% discounts on selected vehicles: **B-11 Strikeforce **Blimp **JoBuilt P-996 LAZER **Mammoth Hydra **RM-10 Bombushka *50% discounts on selected properties: **Hangars & Hangar renovations **Hangar Workshop *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Mountain Drop (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Fort Zancudo |-| 14/03/19= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Steel Horse Solid Logo and Black Western T-Shirts. *Double GTA$ rewards on Biker Sell Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Club Work and Challenges. *Double GTA$ and RP in the Deadline Adversary Mode. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Nagasaki Shotaro - 40% off **Pegassi Bati 800 - 30% off **Pegassi Oppressor Mk II - 30% off **Pegassi Vortex - 30% off **Shitzu Hakuchou Drag - 30% off **Western Gargoyle - 30% off *50% discounts on selected properties: **MC Clubhouses & renovations **MC Clubhouse Bike Shop **MC Business Properties *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Pulse (locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial - Storm Drain |-| 21/03/19= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Toe Shoes T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Stunt Races and Transform Races. *50% bonus GTA$ on Import/Export sell missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for the active Time Trial. *40% discounts on selected vehicles: **Dewbauchee Vagner **Grotti X80 Proto **Överflöd Tyrant **Pegassi Tezeract **Pegassi Zentorno **Principe Deveste Eight *50% discounts on selected properties: **Executive Offices **Executive Office Garages **Executive Office Auto Shops *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Big M (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Up Chiliad |-| 28/03/19= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Fake Didier Sachs T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in RC Bandito Races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Target Assault races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Dispatch Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Offense Defense. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Canis Freecrawler - 50% off **Dewbauchee JB 700 - 50% off **Grotti Turismo Classic - 50% off **Karin Kuruma (Armored) - 50% off **RC Bandito - 30% off **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper - 50% off **Nagasaki Ultralight - 50% off *40% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Brakes & Handling (Land & Aircraft) **Engines **Liveries (Land & Aircraft) **RC Bandito Lids **Resprays **Turbo **Vertical Jump (for RC Bandito & Arena Vehicles) *50% discounts on selected properties: **10 Car Garages *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Stunt Race - Down the Drain (locked to Muscle) **Time Trial - Sawmill |-| 04/04/19= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Black Coil Cap. *Triple GTA$ and RP rewards in the Motor Wars Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Vehicle Vendetta and Hunting Pack (Remix) Adversary Modes. *25% boost in Gunrunning Research. *Double GTA$ rewards on Gunrunning Sales. *40% discounts on selected vehicles: **HVY APC **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom **Nagasaki Street Blazer **Ocelot Stromberg **Rhino **Mobile Operations Center **Mobile Operations Center Bays and renovations *30% discounts on selected properties: **Bunkers **Bunker add-ons and renovations **Hangars **Hangar Workshop *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Time Trial - Cypress Flats **April 4: ***Premium Stunt Race - Down the Drain (locked to Muscle) **April 5 - April 8: ***Premium Stunt Race - Across the Wilderness (locked to Off-Road) **April 9 - April 10: ***Premium Stunt Race - Arms Race (locked to Super) |-| 11/04/19= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Fake Vapid T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards on Lowriders Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the In and Out, Inch By Inch, and Keep the Pace Adversary Modes. *30% discounts on selected vehicles: **Declasse Moonbeam **Dewbauchee Specter **Pfister Comet **Vapid Chino **Vapid Slamvan *40% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Air Filters **Benny's Upgrades **Dials **Engine Blocks **Hydraulics **Steering Wheels **Trunks *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Time Trial - Up n Atom **April 11: ***Premium Stunt Race - Arms Race (locked to Super) **April 12 - April 15: ***Premium Stunt Race - The Commute (locked to Sports) **April 16 - April 17: ***Premium Stunt Race - Criminal Records (locked to Super) |-| 18/04/19= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Skulls Livery for the Mammoth Avenger and TM-02 Khanjali. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for completing the The Doomsday Scenario. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards on Contact Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Hardest Target, Juggernaut, and Occupy Adversary Modes. *40% discounts on selected vehicles: **HVY Chernobog **HVY Menacer **Mammoth Thruster **Pegassi Oppressor **TM-02 Khanjali **Mammoth Avenger & renovations *Discounts on selected properties: **Facilities - 40% off **Facility add-ons & renovations - 40% off **Great Chaparral Clubhouse - 75% off **Grand Senora Desert Counterfeit Cash Factory - 89% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Time Trial - Maze Bank Arena **April 18: ***Premium Stunt Race - Criminal Records (locked to Super) **April 19 - April 22: ***Premium Stunt Race - Route 68 (locked to Muscle) **April 23 - April 24: ***Premium Stunt Race - Wiwang Park (locked to Sports) |-| 25/04/19= *3 new Contact Missions for Simeon are made available. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Albany Vintage T-Shirt. *Double earnings on Special Cargo Sell Missions. *Double earnings in all Arena War modes. *Double earnings in RC Bandito Races. *Players who own any Clubhouse or had purchased one during the week were awarded $GTA250K. *30% discounts on selected vehicles: **Annis Apocalypse ZR380/Future Shock ZR380/Nightmare ZR380 **Declasse Apocalypse Brutus/Future Shock Brutus/Nightmare Brutus **HVY Apocalypse Scarab/Future Shock Scarab/Nightmare Scarab **MTL Apocalypse Cerberus/Future Shock Cerberus/Nightmare Cerberus **Vapid Apocalypse Imperator/Future Shock Imperator/Nightmare Imperator *40% discounts on selected properties: **Arena Workshop **Arena Workshop add-ons & renovations *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Time Trial - Tongva Valley **April 25: ***Premium Stunt Race - Wiwang Park (locked to Sports) **April 26 - April 30: ***Premium Stunt Race - Congestion Charge (locked to Super) **May 1 - May 2: ***Premium Stunt Race - At the Races (locked to Off-Road) Gallery Official Screenshots Sasquatch-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg PegassiToros-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Pegassi Toros. GrottiItaliGTO-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Grotti Itali GTB. DeclasseTulip-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Declasse Tulip. SchlagenGT-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Benefactor Schlagen GT. Deviant-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Schyster Deviant. Vamos-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Declasse Vamos. RCBanditoRaces-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|RC Bandito Races. RCBanditoRaces2-GTAO-Advert.jpg UnholyHellbringerandWidowmaker-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Unholy Hellbringer & Widowmaker. ArenaWar-GTAO-Shirts.jpg PegassiandVapidTShirts-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Pegassi & Vapid T-Shirts. GrottiandWeenyTShirts-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Grotti & Weeny T-Shirts. DeclasseGirlTShirt-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Declasse Girl T-Shirt. BenefactorTee-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Benefactor T-Shirt. SchysterTShirt-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Schyster T-Shirt. DeclasseLogoTShirt-GTAO-Advert.png|Declasse Logo T-Shirt. PrincipeTee-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Principe Black T-Shirt. TheSteelHorse&BlackWesternTees-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Steel Horse Solid Logo and Black Western T-Shirts. FakeDidierSachsTShirt-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Fake Didier Sachs T-Shirt. BlackCoilCap-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Black Coil Cap. FakeVapidTee-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Fake Vapid T-Shirt. SkullsLivery-GTAO-Advert.png|The Skulls Livery for the Avenger and TM-02 Khanjali. TheAlbanyVintageTee-GTAO-Advert.jpg|The Albany Vintage T-Shirt. ArenaWarCreator-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Arena War Creator. PremiumDeluxeRepoWork-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Premium Deluxe Repo Work. PremiumDeluxeRepoWork-GTAO-AlternateAdvert.jpg|Alternate advert. GIFs RCBandito-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|RC Bandito. DevesteEight-GTAO-Advert.gif|Principe Deveste Eight. BuzzerBeater-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Buzzer Beater. BombBall-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Bomb Ball. Videos GTA Online Arena War|'GTA Online: Arena War' Trailer. Trivia General *The song that plays during the Arena War Trailer is "SLAVES OF FEAR" by . The song may also play during Arena War Series missions. *Much of the DLC and its contents is inspired by the franchise, including vehicle designs and modifications, while the use of the Arena is heavily based on Arena battle events such as those hosted by [https://www.monsterjam.com/en-US/2018-arena-series Monster Jam]. **The "Future Shock" line of vehicles appear to take inspiration from vehicles in the line of sci-fi films. **The "Nightmare" line of vehicles (and assorted clothing) take inspiration from the film Idiocracy. Navigation }} de:Arena War es:GTA Online: Arena War fr:Guerre d'arène ru:Обновление «Битва на арене» Category:GTA Online Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates